A crystal oscillator is an electronic circuit that uses mechanical resonance of a vibrating crystal of piezoelectric material to create an electrical signal with a relatively precise frequency. This frequency is commonly used as a reference or clock signal for a variety of circuits. The vibration of the crystal may vary with temperature and/or over time. Such variations in the resonant frequency of the crystal may create instabilities or lead to other problems in an electronic system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.